Elección
by Duhkha
Summary: Viñeta-única. Porque cuando eres un Malfoy tener tres cartas no debe de sorprender. Uno por ser sangre pura, otro por insistencia de su madre y el último por… ¿Ser inglés? Scorpius tiene que dar un anuncio a sus padres.


**Disclaimer:** No soy inglesa, no soy rubia, no soy millonaria... ¡No soy ! Todo lo que reconozcan le pertenece a ella, la trama es mía y se hace sin fines de lucro.

La imagen pertenecer a SUF78.

 **Aviso: Este fic participa en el mini-reto "Cartas de Hogwarts" del foro _«Las cuatro casas»_ **

Personaje: Scorpius

N° de palabras: 540

 **Summary:** Porque cuando eres un Malfoy tener tres cartas no debe de sorprender. Uno por ser sangre pura, otro por insistencia de su madre y el último por… ¿Ser inglés? Scorpius tiene que dar un anuncio a sus padres.

* * *

 **"Elecciones"**

Un día y medio de retraso la lechuza llegó. Scorpius cogió el sobre, sobre el buro habían otras dos. Uno por ser sangre pura, otro por insistencia de su madre y el último por… ¿Ser inglés?

La mayoría de los magos recibe solo una, pero él no era cualquier mago. Él era un Malfoy. Riqueza y estatus, excepto en su país natal. _Natal._ Incluso él consideraba ridículo su afán de considerarse inglés cuando había dejado Gran Bretaña antes de aprender a caminar, pero era inglés y punto.

̶ Ya hice mi elección.

Había esperado a que terminara el almuerzo para darles el _gran_ anuncio a sus padres.

̶ Tienen que tener en cuenta el clima, Scorpius. En Durmstrang es muy frío; en cambio, Beauxbatons…

̶ Madre iré a Hogwarts.

Las delicadas facciones de su madre pasaron del entusiasmo al desconcierto para terminar en una mueca poco agraciada.

̶ ¿Hogwarts? ¡Hogwarts! ¡Qué tontería es esa!

Antes de que su diatriba se hiciese más larga, colocó el sobre sobre la mesa. Ninguno lo cogió. Su madre lo miraba como la peste y su padre… su padre lo miraba a él.

̶ ¡Esto es…!

̶ ¿Es esto lo que quieres?

̶ Sí.

̶ Entiendo.

̶ ¿Entiendo? ¡No estarás pensando en apoyar esta locura Draco!

̶ Es su elección Astoria.

A Scorpius siempre le había parecido divertida la manera en la que su madre se comportaba. Caprichosa e infantil, pero sin perder la elegancia. Y cuando se molestaba tenía su acostumbrada rutina: ponerse de pie en caso de no estarlo, arrojar algo (hoy fue la servilleta), fulminar con la mirada y salir airada de la habitación.

Sí, a veces también era exasperante, pero hoy no fue el caso.

̶ Va a ser difícil convencerla de ir.

̶ No es necesario. Para qué van a ir a Londres cuando voy a estar en un internado y la distancia, a diferencia de los muggles, no es un problema.

̶ En caso de un incidente una lechuza tardaría días en llegar y…

̶ Padre, no me uses como excusa para poner distancia con mi madre. Y de hacerlo usa una mejor. ̶ Una sonrisita burlona apareció en la cara de Scorpius. Su padre era un hombre de negocios, su mayor habilidad era mentir y convencer; sin embargo él era su debilidad. En verdad esa excusa había sido muy mala. ̶ No entiendo su afán por seguir juntos, tú ya tienes un heredero y ella…

̶ Scorpius, los sangre-pura no se divorcian.

̶ Ronald Weasley lo hizo.

Treks, el elfo principal, arribó al comedor comunicando que su institutriz ya había llegado. Su padre dio la conversación por terminada y ambos, en silencio, se retiraron a realizar sus pendientes.

̶ Padre ̶ lo llamó antes de que girase por el pasillo que lo llevaría a su despacho ̶ , mientras sigas pensando y hablando como un sangre-pura clasista no podremos cambiar la imagen de los Malfoy en Londres, no importa que tan conservadora sea la sociedad en sus demás aspectos.

Antes de que pudiese responderle Scorpius entró a la habitación dejando a un desconcertado Draco Malfoy en el pasillo.

̶ Buenas tardes, Mrs. Farrugia. Espero no la haya hecho esperar demasiado.

Definitivamente, todo había salido mejor de lo esperado.

 _ **Fin.**_

* * *

 _Cuando vi el reto se me vino esta idea y no sé por qué pero esta vez sí decidí a que no se quedara en los confines de mi cabecita y salió esto, incluso estoy pensando en hacer uno de Rose. Es la primera vez que escribe en años (literalmente) y es la primera vez para este fandom así que agradecería muchísimo que me dejasen sus opiniones y críticas en un review._

 _Las votaciones comienzan el 01 de Setiembre , independientemente de si les gustó mi fic pásense por las demás historias (sería genial si también se animasen a participar) y voten por sus favoritas._

 **¿En qué casa colocarían a este Scorpius?**

 _Pdt: Encontrar una imagen de Scorpius que estuviese solo y sin uniforme fue difícil, al final no me quedo de otra que poner una imagen de Draco. Yo me imagino a ambos Malfoy más rubios ^^_

 _ **Atte.**_

 _ **Duhkha, la dramionera infiel.**_


End file.
